


soft people have the sharpest tounges

by neobiasedx



Series: somehow, we fell in love without falling (nct one shot series) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, bahahah no, i love two soft boyos, im going to add a tw just in case, maybe i should write more fluff instead of angst, renmin are underrated aw, they just talk about rape issues in class, trigger warning??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobiasedx/pseuds/neobiasedx
Summary: huang renjun was really not what jaemin expected him to be like.





	soft people have the sharpest tounges

**Author's Note:**

> tw! they talk about rape in class! 
> 
> soft renmin uwu bc i l*ve them

Running a hand through his already mussed hair, Jaemin leaned back against his rigid chair. One of his earbuds hung loosely out of his ear, the other blasting FXXK IT by Big Bang. He silently hoped that today would be a relatively chill day, just working on some short essay instead of a long lecture about Ethos, Pathos, and Logos. He only used emotion while arguing with someone, and somehow he always ended up winning, so what was the point of learning Pathos and Logos if he wasn’t even going to go into law or use it in real life? Still slightly hooked up on his resentment towards English, Jaemin almost jumped when the boy next to him forcefully slammed down into his seat, shaking him out of his reverie while knocking his desk. 

The boy, so small that Jaemin barely believed that he could create such force in his body to move the desk, was Huang Renjun. The short Chinese boy had sat next to Jaemin in class for a long time, since August. It was October, and the two had barely said anything to eachother. Their only encounters were to ask if the other could pick up a fallen pencil that had landed in an awkward position, or awkwardly explaining topics everyone knew already to eachother at the whim of their teacher. 

The guy seemed to be having a bad day, because his clothes were slightly disheveled and his socks were mismatched. Checking the time on his phone, Jaemin realized that the other boy probably was running late, considering it was three minutes until the bell was supposed to ring. Jaemin would have asked if the other boy was okay, but he wore such a livid expression on his face that he was scared to press any further. Also, they barely knew eachother, and since neither of them had bothered to try and start a conversation in the three months they could have, it seemed much too late to start a friendship. 

The song switched to Cypher 4 by BTS, and Jaemin physically had to restrain himself from headbanging at the beat drop. Eventually, RM’s “Sorry baes,” faded into the background as the younger was distracted by Renjun. The boy scrolled through his phone with the most pissed off expression Jaemin had seen in a long while, and he had witnessed Jisung dump his ice cream down Sicheng’s shirt. The younger boy had come to regret it, much later when Sicheng retaliated by pouring ice down Jisung’s pants when he was standing right next to the AC and was stretching before practice. 

Jaemin shook his head, bringing himself back to the current moment. Renjun was still on his phone, but he seemed to be furiously typing on a Snapchat group chat. He saw Jisung’s bitmoji pop up at the bottom, with the name “mochisung”. “Huh, we have Jisung in common. Maybe I’ll bring it up when he doesn’t look like he wants to slaughter everyone in this room.” Their teacher walked in seconds after the thought crossed his mind. 

“Today we’ll be doing a class discussion! Let’s talk about..” Mr. Kim drawled the last syllable while he walked over to a jar full of slips of paper. “LGBTQ+ rights!” Pulling out his earbuds, Jaemin stuffed his phone in his backpack, noticing that Renjun did the same thing. 

“Hunter! Why don’t you start us off?”

“Well, I don’t hate them, I’m not homophobic. But can they do whatever they do in the privacy of their own homes? It’s uncomfortable for us normal people, right?”

Rolling his eyes, Renjun mumbled under his breath. Jaemin was the only person who heard him in the class. “Well,” he started off in a mocking tone. “You say that you’re not homophobic, but you call us abnormal in the same breath. Fucking hypocrite ass, I bet you’ve spent hours on YouTube disliking every gay proposal you see.”

Jaemin widened his eyes. He giggled softly, causing Renjun to sharply turn his head towards him. They made eye contact, and Renjun’s previously pissed expression faded a little bit. He sent a soft smile towards the other boy, but Hunter opened his mouth to spew some more bullshit, and Renjun returned to being mad. 

Jeno and this Hunter kid bounced back and forth, with Jeno disputing every stupid thing that came from his mouth. Mr. Kim stopped the debate, pulling a second piece of paper out. “Let’s talk about gun control! Donghyuck, you’re up!” 

Donghyuck made several compelling statements against the NRA and the problem with school shootings. One pissed off girl stood up and started talking about how, “No one could take away her guns, and that in every shooting it was always a clinically insane person killing people!” Renjun scoffed at this, sharply whispering, “I think your big ass forehead is blocking the signal to your brain. Clearly, guns are killing people. Because do you know a constant in every shooting? Someone is using a gun with the intent to kill someone. I think losing a gun would probably be a better alternative to losing your life, bitch” 

Following his statement, he looked at Jaemin, maybe to gauge his reaction. A grin lit up his face, as he nodded as fervently as he could, agreeing with Renjun. The older boy stopped angrily tapping his fingers on the desk and seemed to relax a little, as a lopsided smile graced his face. 

After a while, Mr. Kim clapped his hands and drew another topic from his jar. “This time, it’s about..sexual assault! Jaemin, start us off.” Quickly snapping up from his seat, Jaemin spoke. “It’s really scary how often people are getting raped nowadays. And it’s even scarier that so many people are rape apologists. I’ve had to block so many people and unfollow them recently because they state that anyone who is raped is “asking for it.” Harvey Weinstein, Kevin Spacey, and many others won’t get jail time because they can afford to pay the bail or they think the victim is at fault.” 

Jaemin went on for a little bit more, when this girl, Aveena, stood up. “But there are a lot of people who are liars, and just want attention. Why are so many people coming forward now, when they could have done it earlier? They just want attention because everyone else is saying they got raped.” Jaemin shook his head and almost physically rolled his eyes. He tried not to use too much Ethos in his arguments in class, as to get a passing grade. Opening his mouth to respond, he was cut off by Renjun standing up right next to him. 

“Yeah, a lot more people are coming up now, and it’s because of example. Some brave people summoned the courage and fought against familial insults and the media putting them under fire, and came forward. It takes a lot of bravery to come up and say what has happened to you. It could be possibly triggering to someone, and a lot of people wouldn’t believe you. That’s the reason people didn’t come forward until now. Now, much more people are willing to listen to them.” 

Renjun rattled off smoothly with his head tilted to the side. Almost as if he was daring Aveena to say anything more. There were no insults in his argument against her, and his face lost the angry look creasing his eyebrows. His eyes, though, were filled with a sort of fire that no one expected the younger boy to carry. Aveena opened and closed her mouth like a fish, and sat down, not bothering to dispute the boy. 

After that, many other people went back and forth, but Jaemin really stopped paying attention. He just stared at Renjun, giggling at his side comments and watching how his bangs framed his intense chocolate brown eyes. The boy kept side eyeing Jaemin after every word he said, and every time they made eye contact Jaemin swore his heart exploded a little bit. The time passed by quickly, as Mr. Kim clapped his hands to announce that he was out of slips of paper. “There’s five minutes left in class. Just talk amongst yourselves until the bell rings.” 

Usually to avoid awkward tension, Jaemin just pulled out his phone and pretended to look busy on it. This time, he actually said something to Renjun. “Hey, you’re really funny.” “And you’re really pretty.” Jaemin was caught off guard and struggled to reply, causing Renjun to get flustered. “No, oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to seem so forward, and I don’t even know if you swing that way, and I’m sorry for accidentally flirting with you and just-” Jaemin smiled and cut him off. “No, it’s ok. It’s just, I didn’t really expect that stuff from you. Usually I’m the confident gay, and you never speak up in class or anything.”

“Yeah, I guess my shitty morning kind of got the best of me today. Sorry about that.” Quickly, Jaemin replied. “Oh no, you’re completely fine. It was nice seeing this side of you today.” Renjun chuckled a little bit and looked away. “Huh. Maybe you’d like to grab some coffee together before school and really see bitchy morning me?” Jaemin jokingly clutched his chest. “I thought I said that I was the confident gay? I thought I was going to ask you out.” Renjun retaliated. “Well, you missed your chance. Are you going to accept or am I going to have to email Mr. Kim and ask for a seat change?” 

Jaemin laughed. “Nope, not at all. I’ll pick you up tomorrow, just text me your address.” 

Renjun leaned over to put his number in Jaemin’s phone. They chatted a bit more before the bell rang, and then they parted ways.

Who would have thought that Jaemin would leave English with a new number in his phone and a date tomorrow with one of the cutest boys he had ever met?

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudos, and i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> aLSO!! lmk if you guys want a sequel to worth it, another work in this series, a second sequel to black coffee, a sequel to this, or a new nomin/norenmin fic!


End file.
